Stories of Lives and BloodLust
by ivorydeath9703
Summary: Just a collection of poems I'll do in my spare time..... - Current Chapter summary: Inuyasha is a blood-covered full-demon, yet Kagome refuses to leave him. Will Inuyasha be able to stop himself from killing her, or will his desire for bloodlust....?


**BloodLust**

.

His claws tighten

And fearsomely he bears his fangs,

Covered in blood

From the lives he's taken.

Bloodred eyes,

He growls in pleasure.

Still, he wants more.

Bloodlust,

It's his only desire,

Thought, want, and need.

He knows there's still one alive.

And the desire builds inside his chest,

...His desire to kill me.

The blood in his eyes,

They stare through mine,

My fear; It's now his pleasure.

His heart used to tear at my distress;

My happiness once his delight.

Now he bears sharp fangs at me,

Then grabs my neck tight.

Why can't he remember me?

Why is he cursed with this bloody possession;

The one that hides his heart?

He grins and digs his claws slightly

Inside my neck.

I scream in pain,

He chuckles deeply and grins,

Then I gasp in horror.

He laughed;

He had laughed at my pain.

My scream of uncomfort used to be

His own little hell,

Now he thinks it's wonderful...

Why?

His horrible possession of bloodlust and desire;

That desire never ends.

Until there is nothing left to provide it;

His rampage shall never cease.

The hold around my neck tightens;

He snickers from

Purely blood desire.

He never had the heart to kill me,

But does he even have a heart now?

I thought he couldn't kill me;

I actually thought he had cared for me.

...How could I....

How could I think he loved me?

Tears pour from my eyes,

My empty eyes,

My torn heart;

He could never love me.

Now I simply did not want to live,

But what did it matter?

He was about to kill me anyway.

I shut my eyes and let my tears flow

And I wait for my end...

...But why did it never come?

Afraid to let my eyes open;

I choked on my own tears instead.

I didn't want to see his face.

But why did his grip loosen?

Why does he now wipe my tears away?

Forcing open my eyes,

For some reason I can't see

Anger or blood inside his eyes,

Instead I see the guilt in them

And the amber of comfort and hurt.

I cry sobs of relief into his chest;

He tightens his hug around my waist.

What could have possibly changed him back?

"You," He started,

"I thought you'd run away."

"I would never leave you!"

And how would I be able to?

Then I heard his uneven heartbeat;

The heartbeat that would never calm.

He was really in front of me again......

But still, I wonder.....

"How...?"

Then he lowered his mouth to my ear.

**"Sometimes bloodlust.....is not enough."**

.

****This is basically about Kagome's reflections on Inuyasha's full demon side. He's considered to be a violent monster with an unednding desire for bloodlust and murder, continuing the bloody rampage until either his end or the world's end...but of course, Kagome-chan sees that differently.  
She belives that even though this side of him is terrifying and violent, it's just because that since he's terrified for his own life, he transforms to fight to stay alive, killing everything in his way that looks like a threat. But the problem is that his full demon side doesn't notice that if you spend most of your time killing things that could kill you.....you're not gonna have any life left in the end anyway......^-^u  
Plus, she knows that the real annoying, prideful, ignorant....er, colorful-vocabularied, but caring and cute hanyou is still there.^-^**

**.......And what's also still there are those cute white triangular appendages called 'doggy ears'. haha....^-^  
.....Oh why the bloody hell am I so obsessed with those cute appendages of his??? WHY???!!**

**But, anyway, since Inuyasha knows he can't make sure he won't kill Kagome, he tells her and expects her to run away.....  
And does she? NO, OF COURSE NOT.  
He just always thinks she's too darn stupid and stubborn.....but actually, he's the being A LITTLE stupid himself.  
Kagome can't run because she loves him, and can't bear to see him doing such horrible things he can't control.....  
And she's stubborn. -.-**

**But what would happen if one day she had to pay the price....possibly with her life?**

**But then again, sometimes love dominates everything else and it weakens everything....um, besides you.  
When Inuyasha saw Kagome sob....it was probably enough to flatten his cute little doggy ears....TT^TT  
.....AW CRAPS WHY? (I must avoid his fluffy ears....)  
So basically, from what Inuyasha said at the end, he's just basically saying that his love for her dominated over his desire for bloodlust.**

**......So sometimes bloodlust....is not enough.^-^**

**.......AW HOLY SHIZ HOW MUCH DID I FRIGGIN TYPE!!?????  
....Okay, I know your tired from hearing my talking but, I can't help it....  
Hell, it takes ALOT to get the meaning of things through most of your thick skulls......like Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: EXCUSE ME, WENCH!!???**

**Cassie: AW, SHADDUP!!!!**

**.....Well, I feel like annoying you guys right now so......**

**GO CLICK THE BUTTON THAT SAYS 'REVEIW' AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE AND FRIGGEN 'REVEIW'!!!!  
......Or I will find you, come in the middle of the night and SLIT YOUR THROAT.=.=**

**....Okay? ^-^**


End file.
